


Over Again

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a lot of One Night Stands and they hurt Louis. So one morning he decideds to revenge the sleep he has lost due to Harry's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Again

Louis woke up from the sound of the door clicking shut. He lazily stretched a little and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was just past six in the morning. He groaned loudly in annoyance. Today was their day off and he really did not want to be up this early. In order to punish Harry for waking him up at this ungodly hour he slowly slid out of bed and scrambled through his room and down the hallway until he reached Harry’s room.

As he opened the door slightly he saw that the blinds had not been shut. The room was messy, Harry’s clothes scattered all over the floor. The smell of sex hung in the air. Harry was laying on his bed, the sheets barely covering his butt and he was clearly naked.

Louis tried to ignore everything he saw as much as he could though it was kind of hard to look away. He made his way through the room until he was next to the bed. Picking up one of the large pillows he raised his arms before letting the pillows crush down on Harry’s head.

“Jesus Christ.” Harry cursed and flinched as the pillow hit him again.

“Get up. Get up. Get up.” Louis kept repeating, hitting Harry with every word. After a moment of plain confusion Harry was wide awake and managed to grab a hold of the pillow and get it out of Louis’ hands.

“What on earth with wrong with you?” Harry asked angrily shifting a little in bed and pulling up the blanket trying to cover himself.

Louis just grinned at him in amusement and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. “Your last night’s One Night Stand woke me when she skipped out just a minute ago. I thought I’d come wake you as well. Revenge, you know?”

“God damnit, Louis.” Harry groaned into the pillow. He was not really mad. Of course he would have loved to get another hour or two of sleep, but Louis waking him up (even if it was like this) was kind of nice. Nicer than waking up next to some random girl for sure.

Louis shifted a little and Harry scooted back giving him some room to lay next to him. Grinning Louis took the silent invitation, sliding under the covers with Harry. Both of them careful to keep their hands above the covers as Louis was not wearing a lot more than Harry was. Would not want to make things awkward.

They had been laying in silence for a while before Louis spoke. “Harry, this needs to stop.”

Harry knew very well what he was talking about. He indeed had had rather lots of ONS lately. Though he disagreed. Those girls were good for him. A good way to distract himself from his true feelings. “It’s not that bad.”

“It has happened over and Over Again. This cannot be good for you.”

“It helps me.”

“With what?”

Harry did not answer and Louis could not stand it. He wanted to know what those girls could do that he could not. After all he was Harry’s best mate and should be there for him to help him with anything. And to tell him everything. Almost. Louis knew he had a sweet little secret he had kept from Harry all this time. And he was not going to reveal it, not anytime soon at least.

“Things.” Harry said slowly and after a long pause.

“Things I can’t help you with?”

“Things you wouldn’t want to help me with.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

Louis sighed. He wanted to know. So badly.

“Tell me, or else I’ll tickle you to death.” Louis threatened and Harry just grinned at him. “Lou, you wouldn’t do that, you- Agh, stop! Louis, no.” Louis hands were on the younger boy’s body tickling him all over. Harry laughed an groaned as he tried to get Louis’ hands off his body. Or at least to get them to stop tickling him, because if he was being honest with himself he really liked it when the older boy had his hands roaming all over his toned chest.

Louis let go of him after a while and they were laying next to each other, both of them breathing heavily. “Don’t. Ever. Do that again.” Harry gasped for air and Louis grinned widely turning his head to face the boy next to him. “Tell me then.”

Harry bit his bottom lip, still refusing to admit his true feelings towards the boy starring into his eyes right now. If only he looked deep enough he would be able to tell already though, Harry thought.

“Fine.” Louis hissed and started tickling Harry again. “No. No. No!” Harry tried to get him to stop, weltering across the sheets. But it did not help much and Louis just held on to him as they got tangle up in the sheets. Still giggling from Louis’ touches Harry finally managed to catch the smaller boy’s wrists and hold onto them.

“Hi.” Louis said a little awkwardly, his face close to Harry’s. Somehow he had ended up on top on him, their faces only inches away and their chests pressing against another. Louis had no chance to prop himself up as Harry still held onto his wrists.

“Hi.” Harry replied and Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath on his skin. Very hot. He looked into the eyes of the boys beneath him and for some reason he felt a lot more drawn to him in that moment. He closed his eyes and bend down to let his lips linger upon Harry’s. Their lips brushed against each other lightly before Louis pulled back a little.

Harry had let go of his wrists and Louis propped himself up to relieve the pressure on the younger boy’s chest. “I’m sorry.” He muttered quickly, blushing scarlet and trying to roll of Harry. But just as he was about to move Harry grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. “Don’t be.” Taken by surprise Louis let Harry guide him. Still grinning a little Harry reached up for Louis face and pulled him down until their lips met.


End file.
